Leave a Message at the Beep
by Twilighthippie1
Summary: This is what the Teen Titans voice mails would be, please read and review! And I will take requests for other characters! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Leave a Message at the Beep

A/N: This is what I think the Teen Titans voice mails would be.

* * *

Robin-Hey, Robin here. I'm fighting someone right now --from backround *Titans, GO!!!*--leave a message and I will try to get-----beeeepp........

Starfire-Hello there, friend! I am not in right now, but please, leave a message of the voice, and I will try to respond. Thank you!--beeeepp....

BB-Dude! I'm not here, when I get back, I'll call back, bye!--beeeeppp.....

Raven-Try again...maybe I'll pick up...beeepp...

Cyborg-Hey ya'll, I can't answer the phone right now, so holla for now! Bye!--beeeeeppp....

Slade-I'm not here...or am I? I just want to listen to your message, and I will not pick up. If this is Robin you'll--beeeeeepp....

Kitten-*Daddy!!! I'm on the phone!* Ugh! Leav a message, or I'm gonna scream and yell( like the spoiled brat she is XD) and I'll find you! Bye!--beeeepp....

Blackfire-If this is Starfire, I will get my revenge, sister, just you wait! Although I'm in jail, there will be glorbacks all the same! Bye...--beeeeeeepp.......

* * *

A/N-I hope you liked it, it was kind of hard to write, thanks for reading and leave a review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-This is the second part of: Leave a Message at the Beep! If you would like me to write more of the charachters, leave and review and tell me who! Thanks for reading!

Bumble Bee-Hey! I'm not in right now *guys! shhhsh!* Sorry 'bout that, got to go! Bye!---beep...

Speedy- Mhmm...fish tacos...*gasp* Sorry Aqualad, hehe, try to call again!---beep...

Aqualad-*Bubbly fish voice* Hey, I'm swimming with the fishes, or fighting, so leave a mesage, and I will try to back to you.---beep...

Mas Y Menos-Bueno, no estamos agui` ahora mismo, nos estamos runnin, dejar un mensaje!---beep...

Argent-Hi,there. I can't get to the phone, sorry, leave a message!---beep...

Gnarrk-Gnarrk have no phone, do not call again.---beep...

Kole-Just as Gnarrk said, we don't have a phone, sorry...then how-?---beep...

Harold-Hey, I'm in another dimension, so try to call later!---beep...

Jinx-I'm not answering the phone...or I'm busy, leave a message. Bye.---beep...

Terra-Hi, Terra here. I'm either a statue or alive with no memories...sorry. Bye.---beep...

Trigon-Uhm *deep sigh*...This is my one phone call from prison...or wherever Raven put me...Evil will privail daughter, and you-!---beep...

Madame Rouge-I've been frozen, so I cannot talk. Stupid Brain, I never should have-.---beep...

A/N- Okay, there's the 2nd part, if you want more charachters, leave a review, and I will promise to do them and put them up! Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!

~Twilighthippie1

P.S- If you leave a review, I will give you another digital cookie ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Here is the third chapter of: Leave a Message at the Beep. It is only the H.I.V.E Five, excluding Jinx, because she was in the last chapter.

If you have a request for me on a character, please leave a review, and I will write it.

Please read and review!

Thanks~Twilighthippie1 =)

Gizmo-Hey, I'm building something, you got a problem with that, dummy? Leave a message, why don't 'cha---beep…

Mammoth-How could Jinx? Well, whatever. I'm not here, so leave a message then.---beep…

See-More-Haha, I can see you! I'm not in, so try again.---beep…

Private H.I.V.E-I'm not here, sir. Sorry, sir. Leave a message, sir. Sir, yes, sir!---beep…

Billy Numerous-Hey, I'm Billy. And I'm numerous, I can create many copies of me! Haha, so leave a message.---beep…

Kyd Wykkyd----beep…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays, everyone!!! Here is the next chapter of: Leave a Message at the Beep! I hope you're enjoying it so far! This is some of the villians from the show, so here we go!

Brother Blood- I am trying to run a school here...er, was trying to _rule _a school, so don't call again!---beep...

Mumbo Jumbo- All I'm gonna say is mumbo jumbo, so don't talk to me.---beep...

Control Freak- Hey, I'm not a control freak, just a freak who watches too much tv...---beep...

- Just-just-just leave me alone, I'm not talking! *Curls up in ball* That Raven girl can't hurt me, nope, nope, nope---beep...

Mother Mae Eye- Want a pie, dearie? I made them speacial for you, sweetie! Just come here and eat your pie!---beep...

Warp-Man, I need that clock to get my place in history! I will steal it,Titans, I promise I will, and you can't do anything about it!---beep...

A/N- Okay, so now if you would like me to do any more characters, just leave a review and tell me who! Thanks!!!

~Twilighthippie1 ^_~


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-I am sooo sorry for the confusion in the last chapter, I didn't notice I didn't put in 's name on the 4th one, I am so sorry! And I'm also sorry if you got a lot of emails saying the story kept updating, I had problems uploading it, it kept erasing and just, "Ugh!"

So, I'm really sorry! But here is the next chapter of: Leave a Message at the Beep! I hope you enjoy it!

~Twilighthippie1 ^_~

Red X- Am I good or evil? You choose. I'd fight you if I had to, I'd help you if I wanted to…---beep…

The Brain and Monsieur Mallah- We're frozen, so our evil plans have been cut short, sorry. Stupid Teen Titans, we will get rev---beep

Hot Spot- I'm on fire, hehehe. Don't put me out, so call again!---beep…

Lightning and Thunder- Ever since we have been using our powers for good, things have been great! _Brighten _(brighten, get it, lightning & thunder-sun? Get it?) our day with message.---beep…

Jericho-…---beep…

Kid Flash- I'm… too… fast… can't… hear… me…hahaha---beep…

Killowat- Haha! I can shock you! Though I won't, hehehe *transports away*---beep…

A/N- Okay, so there's the fifth chapter of: Leave a Message at the Beep! I hoped you liked it! I'm running out of character's, so give me some more that you want, please! And thank you for reading, please review!!! If you do, I will give you lots of chocolates and cookies (and other sweet stuff of your liking ^_~)

Thanks so much!!!

~Twilighthippie1 ^__^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Hello, everyone! I'd like to thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! Thanks:

Azarathiangirlforever16

GrossGirl18

Titanfan45

YoungTitan123

Rosalind203

Novus Ordo Seclorum

Noradiana

GeekGirl12

In the following days

PandoraDarkspell

Megamanfan16

Fairy-Fan-Rowena

Grace-Peace-and-Cat-Fights

Ddproxcm

Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate all the reviews and support!

Now on to the story!

Val Yor-Whoever is calling me is a Troq. And I am better than you.---beep…

Galfore-I am now the king of Tamaran! I have no time for silly calls.---beep…

The Beast- Just call Beast Boy, I'm the evil in him, right? Call him…---beep…

Cinderblock- *rumbles and grumbles*---beep…

Plasmus- I'm asleep, or I should be asleep, let me sleep or else I'll---beep…

Evil Tofu- I will steal your cows and create more of my evil tofu! Mauhahaha!!!---beep…

A/N-Kay, so there's part 6 of: Leave a Message at the Beep! Leave a review if you would like more characters! And (p.s) Mad Mod will be in the next one!

And to all my awesome readers:

I have started another TT story, it's called: _My Life as a Titan_. It's all the episodes from all 5 seasons all in Starfire's POV! It's her thoughts and actions from the show, with some added parts. I've wanted to do this for some time, so I started it! I haven't got many reviews on it yet…two to be exact ( Thanks noradiana!). So I'm asking for you to read it, please! Please, it would mean the world to me (literately)!

I don't mean to sound desperate, but I am!

Well, anyways, thank you for reading! Thank you so much! *throws hot fudge brownies to everyone*

~Twilighthippie1 =)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Hello, everyone! Sorry I'm so late on updating! I'm getting really busy, so I'm sorry if the next couple updates are late. And I'm also running out of characters, but I'll try to continue!

'Kay, so here's the next chapter!

The Puppet King- I'll pull your strings, I'll control your mind, and I'll smash your dreams. You better obey!---beep…

Sladebot/ Slade's men- Hey, I just work for Slade. I don't even know what I am, and I think my name is Fred…deal with it!---beep…

Mad Mod- 'Ello, my duckies! Detention is just beginning, and I'm going to teach you kids a lesson about how the U.S still belongs to Britain! *Angry crowd of kids throw tomatoes at him* Ay, duckies!---beep…

Fang- Kitten is mine, Kitten is mine, Kitten is mine! Haha to the guy with spiky-black hair-*Robin- You can have 'er, I got Starfire =D* Pfft you then!---beep…

Nightwing- I'm Robin, just older, and you can call me: Nightwing. I'm pretty much the same…---beep…

'Kay, guys, I really need some new character ideas, please! Thanks for reading the 7th chapter of- _Leave a Message at the Beep. _The Puppet King's is mostly from the Metallica song: _Master of Puppets. _KInda good, huh?

Anyways, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!

~Twilighthippie1 =)

P.S- Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed- _My Life as a Titan._ The next chapter will be up soon!

=D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Wow…it's been a long time, huh guys? I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated this for like…6 months? Dang. I'm sorry for that, for all the people who have reviewed this and favorited it, I'm sorry. I was busy for multiple reasons, sorry for such a lame excuse. Oh, and my keyboard and intermet went all crazy on me, so I had to get them fixed =(. Anyways, please forgive me! =) I'll give you all hot-fudge-sundaes! *hands you all them* And thanks, please read and review! **

**Here's chapter 7 of, Leave a Message at the Beep!**

**And thanks to everyone that helped out in the reviews for character help! :D**

Adonis: I'm too strong and for a phone, and leaving a message. Just come find me yourself and we'll fight. Hmmph…beep….

The Cironeilian Chrysalis Eater: Can I please eat you? I'm pretty hungry, and I only stick to pie! Let me eat you! I'm sick of pie...beep…

Chu Hui: Want to take The Quest? Follow me and carry these baskets…You're not afraid of bears, snakes, monkeys, or me, right? If you are…beep…

Cheshire: *smiles creepily at phone* …beep…

Timmy, Teether, Melvin, and Bobby: Hi. Leave a message for us, or try to call back, we're probably playing, so just try again later….beep…

Red Star: Hello, I didn't get to the phone in time, sorry. Try later…beep…

Pantha: Olay, I'm in a match right now, so call again later *beats in face of other wrestler* oh, that's going to leave a mark…Hiyahhh!...beep…

Ding Dong Daddy: Hey-hey, DDD here! I'm racing, and I still want to know what's in that dang case! ( Don't we all? )…beep…

Master of Games: Haha, I took your ability, now try to get it ba-ack! *gets punched* ow…okay, dang, you can have it back…beep…

Silike: *purs or grumbles…whatever he does, XD* nom nom…beep…

**A/N- All right, guys, there ye's all go! Please review! And please forgive me for being on a hiatus…I'm really sorry. But thanks for all the encouragement you guys have given me! Thanks!**

**~Twilighthippie1 :D**


	9. Authors Note

**A/N- Hey…everyone….it's almost been a year? I can't believe it. I'd like to apologize, although I doubt anyone's still following this story…if anyone is, thank you so much! So many things have happened…I haven't updated in forever. I'm sorry for that…it's not a good enough excuse. But, please forgive me. Thank you if you do. It's been a while since I've even been on FF, and I'm happy, nothing's changed? Not that I know of…anyways, I was looking through my old reviews from all of you, and I wanted to say thank you. Thank you, a lot. I really appreciate it! They brighten my day :D And that's a good ting ^^. Anyways, there was a review, from **_**'cutelittlemuffinhasaknife' **_** telling me to write a chapter about TT couples, and their joint voicemails. **

**I guess I need a vote? **

**I love Robin and Starfire, Beastboy and Raven, and Cyborg and Bumblebee, but I know other people who like other couples. So, please tell me all what you would like! I'll count up votes, and then write a chapter off of it! Just leave me a review of what couples' you'd like to see, and I'll be happy to write one for them! **

**Thanks! :D No really, thank you all so much. Everything has been tough, and I'm sure it has been for everyone else here. But I'm glad we can all stay connected and okay through our writing. For that I'm grateful :D So thanks **** And once again, leave me a review of what you'd like for the next few chapters, and what couples' you'd like to see have joint-voicemails!**

**THANK YOU!  
~Twlighthippie1 **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Hello, everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews, and the encouragement. So many things have been taking place in my life, and I'd stopped writing for a while. My ability to was gone, not writer's block. It was something else. I'm not sure what. Anyways, still, thank you all so much for reading, for reviewing, and brightening my days! It helps a lot! I'm grateful. I've taken all the reviews, and the pairings you all have asked for! I'll go in order from the reviews! So here we go!**

**P.S- The *insert name here* is for when that person is speaking! Thanks!**

Jericho & Kole—JeriKole: …Jericho? Ah, fine, I'll do it! Hello, we aren't here right now, so please, leave us a message, and we'll—well, I'll try to get back to you!...beep…

Cyborg & Bumblebee—CyBee: *Cy* Hey ya'll, sorry we aren't answerin' the phone right now, leave Bee and I a message! *Bee* Please! We'll try to reply!...beep…

Kid Flash & Jinx—Kinx: *Kid Flash* See, still goin' too fast for you, mauhaha! *Jinx* (sigh) Leave a message quickly, faster than Kid please! Thanks!...beep…

Robin & Raven—RobRae: *Robin* Hey, we aren't here right now, so please *Raven* try to leave us a message. *blunt ending XD* beep…

Beast Boy & Raven—BBRae: *Raven* Azarath Metr-*BB* Ravennnn! Tell them to leave us a message! *Rae* Ah, leave a message for us- *BB* Pleaseee, we aren't here, just leave a mess-…beep…

Red Star & Pantha—I can't really…combine these…Rpanthar? *coughs*: *Pantha* Ah, we aren't here right now-HYAAA! *Red Star* leave a message…please…thanks…beep…

Argent & Hot Spot—Arspot? (easier than combining Red Star and Pantha!): *Hot Spot* Ah, hey, leave a message after the beep please, wait, Argent, the phone! *Argent* Oh, I'll fix it! There we are…message us, please! Thanks!...beep…

Robin & Starfire—RobStar: *Starfire* HELLO, TELEPHONE! PLEASE LEAVE US A MESSA-*Robin* Star, don't yell! We aren't here at the moment, please leave us a message and we'll respond! *Starfire* THANK YOU! COME AGAIN PHONE-CALLER, WE'LL BE WAITI-…beep…

**A/N- I saved my favorite for last :3 I love RobStar, and BBRae. They're too cute. RobRae…*shudders* but I respect opinions! And it was fun to write! I hope you all liked it! And welllll, how was it? Good? Bad? Amazing? Horrible? Please review, and tell me what you liked, or disliked! It would be greatly appreciated! And would anyone like to tell me what I should do for the next chapter?…I'll think about it, but leave me a message telling me what all of you would like to see too! Thank you so much! **

**~Twilighthippie1 :D**


End file.
